The present invention relates to machines for removing snow or other particles, and more particularly, to machines for removing snow or other particles from elevated objects such as signs or edge lights on an airfield.
Various types of indicators such as signs and lights are used to direct pilots both into and around an airfield, for example, by marking the edges of a runway. These indicators can be flush with the ground or recessed or can be elevated both to allow the pilots to see them from a distance and to keep them visible when particles such as snow fall around them. As to the indicators that are flush with the ground or recessed, accumulation such as snowfall can hide them from view. Even when these objects are elevated, snow and ice tend to build up around them, especially in climates with heavy snowfall accumulation, or the snow can pushed onto them from an adjacent runway surface. Such buildup of particles must be removed to keep the lights and signs visible at all times.
The lights and signs are very delicate and it is difficult to remove accumulations of particles around them without damaging them. Conventional snow blowers, plows or sweepers cannot remove the snow from these lights and signs. Many airports currently send crews of workers to remove the buildup. These crews manually remove the buildup with hand shovels and brooms. Such a task is a very labor-intensive and time-consuming process requiring the closure of adjacent surfaces for safety.
Therefore, there is a need for a more convenient and efficient way of removing accumulations of particles from indicators on an airfield.